


No one hurts the consort of Prince Charlie (And gets away with it)

by TFALokiwriter



Category: Class (TV 2016)
Genre: Homophobia, Humor, Hurt, M/M, Protective!Charlie, Short Story, terrible parent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 21:40:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8463973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TFALokiwriter/pseuds/TFALokiwriter
Summary: Charlie should have really gone with Mattuesz to pick up his belongings.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TreeOfLife1997](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TreeOfLife1997/gifts).



> This story idea comes from TreeOfLife1997 who was apparently worried that she couldn't keep them in character when she wrote them. She also shared the idea to me and so, I decided, to share it for her. And got permission before writing it. The way I remember them? Canon Spirk in a AU. :) Enjoy! I hope you enjoy and this sounds believable,Classians!

"But Matteusz," Charlie said. "We can purchase you new belongings--"

"I love you, Charlie, but you can't buy me everything." Matteusz said.

Quill rolled an eye sipping her coffee.

"But your father," Charlie said. "He banished you from his home."

"My father is an idiot and just because he threw me out does not mean he can't burn everything." Matteusz said, one hand wrapped around the neck of Charlie and they had their foreheads touched. "I will be right back."

"I should come with you." Charlie said.

Matteusz smiled.

"I don't need protecting by you, my prince."  Matteusz said.

"You are family," Charlie said. "Long as you are with me then you do need protecting."

"God, you are hot." Matteusz said, and they shared a rather loving intimate kiss. It was Matteusz who ended it. He opened the door then shot Charlie a beaming smile back at the alien prince. "I will be back in ten minutes."

"Ten minutes."  Charlie said. "I love you."

"Love you too, babe!" Matteusz said.

Mattuesz went out closing the door behind him. Quill looked up from the coffee seeing the lonely prince standing there in the hallway. Charlie was one of those people who would wait and wait and wait at the exact same place someone left him. She had that experience when she left him at a park and three hours later she found him sitting on the bench feeding some their planets equivalent of pigeons. She had only left to meet with Charlie's father. It took three hours because he was rather picky about his son's  future and deeply concerned about his son's own partners in the future. It was as though he anticipated the attack.

"Charlie,at least sit down and wait for him." Quill said.

Charlie leaned against the wall.

Oh dear lord. He wasn't going to sit down and _wait_.

* * *

Quill had finished her coffee. It had been thirty minutes since Matteusz had left. She became increasingly alarmed that he hadn't came back earlier. Humans were known to be terrible at various subjects including arriving on time. She could sense Charlie's concern growing for his boyfriend. She had a bad feeling growing in her gut. She got up from the chair. It had been a day since the Lan Kin near attempt to take over the planet. Tanya had asked where Quill got the bus from before going home and allowing the humans to put it back. She placed the coffee cup into the washer after rinsing it out.

Sometimes humans were also unexpected.

Quill came to the door of the house then opened it to reveal a sheepishly smile Matteusz with a busted lip, a black eye, and a broken nose. His shirt was torn at the side. She saw bruises on the side of the man's neck. He had long, cat like scratches along his arms. If she were back on her planet, this would be followed by the death of the perpetrator when it came to harming the prince or princess consort. In his arms was a heavy box that was filled to the brim. A gasp escaped from Charlie.

"I'll take that." Quill said. "Tend to your consort."

Quill took the heavy box out of Matteusz arms then took it into the living room. She would have to let Charlie do that instead of taking it into the room. She went into her bedroom to fetch her phone. She began thinking of numerous ways to kill the perpetrators responsible for it without really doing it. She returned to find the two boys were in the center of the living room. She could see Charlie dapping at the injuries with the wet towel.

"Hold still." Quill said. "I took the liberties to research human justice system."

"You expected this to happen?" Charlie said.

"No." Quill said. "I guessed it could happen. Your consort just underwent child abuse."

"I am not a child." Matteusz said.

"At your age, you are still a child under this roof." Quill said. "Charlie,step aside." She took detailed photographs of the injuries. Charlie stepped out of her way. She lifted his shirt up to see there was a shape of a fist.  "Your parents will sign you over to us with some help from a officer I know."

"When did you meet a officer?" Charlie asked.

"Last night." Quill said. "And she was not a robot."

"You have my permission to kill whoever did this." Charlie said.

"No, don't," Matteusz said. "They are my idiots."

"Would you rather they die by the bunghole of time instead of expiring because of a accidental death?" Charlie asked.

"I rather a prince not send out his protector to commit murder." Matteusz said.

"Stuff this into your nose." Quill said, with two rounded balls of tissue.  She handed it to Mattesuz. "I will return with more supplies. I take it you do not want to be taken to the hospital." He shook his head. "I am going to the shop. Do not go after his inferior, idiot family. I alone should do that."

"I won't." Charlie said.

They were sitting together on a couch alongside the bookshelf. Quill took her purse with her. She could feel boiling rage seeing the hurt human. Humans were supposed to be loving and understanding. The planet she used to live on, homosexuality was a way of life and they found ways around it to have children. And so was every type of sexuality except for the worst and the forbidden. Objectophillia was considered minor and a waste of time. They couldn't change the ones sexuality and it was considered controversial for loving an object much as it is on Earth. Bisexuality was considered some of taken for granted and part of life. Never before had she seen a planet embroiled regarding the subject. The United States wasn't exactly a poster child as it was still dealing with easing homophobia.

When she left, Charlie was taking Matteusz's shirt off.

* * *

She actually went into the nearest police station. The photographs greatly upset the assigned detective. She felt that crying would sell it. Thankfully, human sympathy worked, but the sobbing part was a part she didn't expect to come from herself. She was thankful that Charlie was not there to see her be this way. She was not exactly the type to cry in front of others. Honestly, crying felt good. It relieved some of her feelings about being dropped off on a defenseless planet. Her entire family wiped out. She wouldn't have the pleasure of yanking her sisters heart out unless it were in a dream. She left the police station afterwards. Quill went to the shop after informing when the victim would be able to come in and give his statement. It was easy, she considered, to turn in a abuser.

She walked in through the doorway into the shop. She came to a stop when she saw a man with striking resemblance to Matteusz. She wanted to punch him,kick him, and hang him by his balls from a pole to show what an ass he was. Things were different between their worlds. The Quill would never have allowed a person like him to live any further after treating his son like that. She kept her cool going after medication to treat the injuries inflicted. She saw him take out a roll of gauze. The Rhodia would have only taken care of the man in their own little way, perhaps not a parasite, but a excruciating manner of punishment far worse than death.

She  wanted to punch him at the face. Her fist was trembling as it was closed. She wanted him to see her face. Her real,born-with-it-fought-with-it face that had quills to the cranium and quills that were sharp from the shoulders. Her face resembling one of those fish some humans deemed dangerous. She had looked up fish. They shared a common ancestor: the whale. Actually, an ancestor that could have been. Whales were the oldest, wisest beast on the planet. They were recently prevented from going into extinction due to a movie that some people cry was the basis of the conservation. It was called Star Trek: The Voyage Home. It was shortly afterward being introduced had she discovered the destruction of Vulcan and the ten thousand living Vulcans. She felt envy for them. At least for starters they had entire families still alive. Not just two people. Two people of different, unique races.

Instead, she approached him.

"Hello, human with a problem toward their son," Quill said. "He is no longer your problem now." The man froze. "And if you try to find where we live then I will have no choice but to kill you. Actually, indirectly, but you have the point."

The man stepped back rubbing his knuckles looking over in her direction. He had a look of confusion on his face. Humans were so stupid and ignorant when it came to their beliefs: actually living with it for generations and taking many generations to take over the population into a more eased society. He had a black eye.  A new red cut. If he had fought against a Rhodia he would have ended up with a severely broken hand. They were made of rock, like a god, when it came to punching. Quill, on the other hand, if they were punched at the face the only thing happening afterwards would be a severed hand.

The man went to the counter. 

That was just the warning and probably the beginning of a awful relationship.

Quill pretended to be minding her own business when the cashier looked over.


End file.
